


McHanzo One Shots (2000 words or less)

by xxHoneyBeexx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Daddy Kink, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay Porn Hard, Gender or Sex Swap, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, May/December Relationship, McHanzo Week, OTP Feels, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Jesse McCree, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, Wolf Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBeexx/pseuds/xxHoneyBeexx
Summary: A collection of McHanzo fanfics I've been writing over the past few weeks. They are all short one shots that are two-thousand words or less. There is a warning that most of the fics will be sexual in nature. Lemons galore! Some of them will be gender bent too and it will be a multitude of different themes. Warnings will be presented at each fiction in case you will need to skip certain ones if they cause offence.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

HANZO'S BITCH  
*Top Hanzo/Bottom McCree*  
Contains BDSM and master/slave elements 

The day that Jesse McCree came into his life should have been the day that he ran and never looked back, though that wasn't completely true because his life with Jesse was exponentially more desirable then one on his own. He corrupted him! That wasn't true either, Jesse simply encouraged things in Hanzo that he had kept hidden away in fear if someone saw him behave in a way that he would somehow gain the disapproval of his ancestors. But now he felt like a real sinful creature, especially when he gained such pleasure out of the scene before him.

He pretended he couldn't hear the mumbled groans and muffled pleads. He could hear them alright and each desperate noise that escaped Jesse's gagged mouth made his dick twitch knowing just how far he had gone this time, it was pure debauchery but it was going to be the last time that his dearest drank milk from the carton again, that was a certain. 

Hanzo thumbed through the pages of the magazine as he sat back, every so often looking to see Jesse and the mess he was in and yet he knew all too well that what was happening to the poor cowboy wasn't exactly hated. It wasn't even a deep secret that this kind of thing would get them both off, they had explored some rather kinky things but this had to have taken the cake. 

"Are you ready to apologize for being a disgusting pig?" 

Hanzo asked as he looked over at Jesse again. The brunette was bound in Shibari knots, his hands unable to touch his crimson and swollen cock that had been teased over and over by the milking machine attached to it. His chest was covered in saliva from the ball gag in his mouth and to make it just that more unbearable, Hanzo made sure that the vibrator that was inside of Jesse's ass wasn't able to pop out by pushing his foot against it. His beloved had been denied any kind of orgasm with the flick of a switch. 

Jesse's voice was muffled but it was a clear yes, the word was repeated over and over, more saliva dripped down from his lips with every word. 

"Very well, McCree"

Hanzo stood, taking his time to remove the machine from his cock and the gag from his mouth but kept the cowboy in his binds and the vibrator in his ass, Hanzo wasted little time in keeping it inside with his hand at the base. 

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

Hanzo started to move the vibrator in and out of McCree's already thoroughly stretched hole. He wanted to hear his bitch beg. The Shimada didn't care how much taller McCree was or how dominant the brunette seemed, he was a cock loving bitch and Hanzo milked it for all its worth. He made that confident sweetheart cowboy into a begging slut and nothing made him happier then to see the six foot one man reduced to a pathetic whimpering whore. 

"I'm sorry I'm a disgusting pig..ahnnn fuck! Let me cum darlin'!" 

Hanzo rose a brow, pinching one of Jesse's nipples and twisting it, making him cry out and shudder in pleasurable pain. He wasn't going to stand for that kind of talk.

"I beg your pardon. Let me cum, darling? Is that what I heard you say McCree?"

His strict voice reiterated his authority. He pushed the vibrator in as deep as it could go, with his shoe clad foot, Hanzo pressed the sole of it against McCree's cock firmly until he could see pearly white trying to escape the slit. 

"N-No! Please, sir, can I cum?" 

He moved his foot away and left the swollen nipple be. Hanzo removed the milker from Jesse's cock and pulled the vibrator from his ass, leaving him tied up and limbs rendered useless, Hanzo started to suck his pets dick. It was hot against his tongue, twitched and pulsed in an unruly fashion, wanting to release so very badly. Hanzo teased the head with his tongue, looking up to see the tears streaming down McCree's face. He supposed he tortured him long enough for the discrepancy. He allowed the cock ring to come free and soon his mouth was being flooded with the sweet and salty fluids that has been accompanied by the loudest most satisfying yowl of pleasure he had ever heard his bitch make. 

Hanzo swallowed the creamy load and untied the cowboy who was red from the rope marking but not showing anything but ectasy. Hanzo wished he regretted buying McCree but he really didn't. He had a wonderful slave, companion, employee and lover all in one being. He was sure that wasn't something most could say. 

"Are you going to drink from the carton again?"

He may not have learned his lesson but being deprived of cumming should have been a nice kick in the ass.

"No sir, I won't"

Hanzo smiled and untied the helpless cowboy, sitting back in his chair and releasing his cock from his trousers. He didn't need to say anything. His slave crawled to him, the collar around his neck with his name tag on it jangled while he hurried over. Jesse was a wonderful cock sucker, he deep throated like no one Hanzo ever knew. In fact, everything about McCree was intoxicating and some nights he dropped the position of master and allowed Jesse to be intimate with him in a way no other slave had been or would be. 

"Such a well behaved dog you are. I'm very impressed with you Jesse. Such a good boy" 

He petted the brown strands, watching as his pet took him right into the back of his throat, looking up with eager amber eyes, his own cock hardening and dribbling cum down his shaft, such a beautiful site that was. Hanzo bit his lip as Jesse choked and gagged on his dick, mucus and saliva was spat from the slaves mouth and onto the shaft that was being worked up into the pique of an orgasm. 

He cinched his fingers in the chestnut strands and pulled his head back and slapped the cheek of the cowboy with the other, he did so until Jesse opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. While the smaller of the two held McCree's head in place he stroked his wet length with the spittle that his pet had coated his shaft in. He jerked himself off at a fast pace until he was crying out and unloading onto McCree's tongue. Squirts of pearly cum tainted the pink muscle as it twitched whatever drop of cum that touched it. Jesse swallowed the essence and Hanzo collapsed back into his chair, panting while half lidded dark eyes were looking at Jesse. 

He leaned forward again, hooking his finger around the collar and pulling him forward until their lips met and he was tasting himself of his pets mouth. 

"Such a good boy"

Hanzo repeated.


	2. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds nothing more attractive then Jesse being domestic...
> 
> Bottom Hanzo/Top McCree

The smell of bacon and eggs cooking filled the air. Hanzo stirred to the sound of his husband talking though there was no other voice. He wasn't talking to himself though either. Hanzo lazily got out of bed, shifting his hands through messy black hair, in disarray from the night before and some rather passionate love making. He made his way towards the kitchen and he silently watched his cowboy, wearing only his Stetson and jeans, cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth and there wrapped around his arms were Udon and Ramen in their shrunken down forms, loving on the cowboy and watching him cook and brew the coffee. 

"Now, I can't feed you boys some of this food but you know what? I asked your pops the other day what you fellas eat and I made you somethin' special. But you'll have to wait 'til we're eatin' too, gotta have manners my little loves" 

He had never seen anything like it. They loved Jesse in their usual large form. He would release them and they would rush to him at a speed as if they were about to kill him but instead would nuzzle him and make bird like noises to show their joy in seeing the cowboy that spoiled them with attention. 

Hanzo had never seen them like anyone, they were friendly enough but they didn't get attached to anyone, only their master or, as Jesse refered Hanzo as, their father so seeing them so infatuated with the cowboy made his heart pound. They were adorable the way they listened to him, watched what he was doing with intrigue and interest. 

McCree would have been an amazing father. He was so sweet and he had a certain kind discipline about him too. Unfortunately this was the best Hanzo could do for the cowboy, Udon and Ramen were the closest thing he would ever have to kids and it was probably the closest McCree would have too. 

He continued to watch them as Jesse finished cooking and served up the food and coffee. He grabbed the dragons food bowls and placed them on the counter. 

"Go on now, you go take a seat at the table. Soups on in two minutes" 

Hanzo shook his head in amazement as the dragons unravelled themselves to went to the table and sat at the chairs that apparently Jesse had bought it, they looked exactly like child's high chairs. This was making Hanzo's heart go wild, he was genuinely surprised by this interaction, he had never seen them comfortable enough to release themselves and shrink down in order to get affection. He himself had seen them many times in that way, where they would sleep in his lap while he read or simply wanted to play. 

McCree filled their bowls with round balls. He had wondered why Jesse had been intrigued about the dragons appetite. He had made them their own breakfast according to what he had told him. 

"Hanny Bee! Breakfast, darlin' bring that fine ass in here" 

His husband was forever the charmer and he was a very lucky man to have McCree as his partner. They were very different people but they bought the best out in each other. They were good together and seeing Jesse with the blue dragons solidified how much he had wanted this. 

"I see that you are being spoiled again" 

Hanzo spoke as he came into the room, walking over to the brunette and stealing a quick kiss before petting both Udon and Ramen that were eagerly awaiting their breakfast. He sat down and their food was bought over. Jesse served the dragons first then themselves. They didn't start eating though, taking the cowboys words very seriously. 

"Alright boys, you tuck in" 

He gave them the clear and Hanzo watched them curiously sniff the orbs of their favorite foods in one before starting to devour them once they knew it was going to taste good. 

"I can't believe you bought them high chairs to eat at the table" 

Hanzo sounded like he disapproved but he didn't really. He was more than glad that they had bonded so well with his husband. It felt like they were a family, it was comforting and they both deserved it. 

"Well, yeah. Hanny I ain't goin' to let them eat on the floor. I know I thought they were some kinda weird dog when we first met but they're superior creatures you know?" 

Hanzo smiled as he drank his coffee and started to cut up his breakfast. He had been so confused when he first met the cowboy and he'd asked what breed of dogs he had. It took him a moment to realise that Jesse was talking about the dragons. But then McCree was raised in the country, on a farm, of course he had never seen a dragon before and it was Hanzo that told him those exact words 'they are superior creatures, you know' so Jesse repeating them reminded him of that instantaneous connection that they had shared. 

"You spoil them, Jesse" 

"Yeah, 'cause I love 'em. They're my babies" 

If Hanzo wasn't in love with Jesse before, he sure as hell was now. He had never been so attracted to anyone before, this side of McCree, that he did know existed just not to this extent was so sexually attractive, Hanzo found himself unable to keep his hands to himself. 

"I think that breakfast is going to have to wait. I have other needs I need my husband to attend to"

He didn't need to explain anything more. McCree knew exactly what Hanzo wanted and breakfast was abandoned without a second thought. The hungry dragons paying no mind to their "parents" disappearing from the room to enjoy some time together. 

Hanzo led his husband to their bedroom, as soon as the door was closed and locked, Hanzo was pressed up against the door, his legs were grabbed and he was lifted, they found the cowboy's waist and his lips were pressed on Jesse's. They had only made love the night before but he needed it again, seeing domestic Jesse was sexy. 

"Goddamn baby" 

McCree was loosening his jeans as he tugged at the boxer shorts that clad Hanzo's ass, exposing the firm cheeks. The cowboy slapped them a few times, eliciting sounds of excitement and pleasure. He wanted that cock, he needed it actually. 

Their tongues found eachothers, kissing like they were a pair of horny teenagers unable to control their labidos, wanting to cram everything in while they were at the pique of their hormones. Hanzo was moaning in Japanese, speaking words that he knew McCree understood by now. He was reaching for the button and zipper on Jesse's jeans and liberating his thick, tumescent dick from the suffocating denim prison. As they ravenously kissed one another, Hanzo started to fist that engorged and throbbing cock, the precum pooled at the tip, lubricating each stroke. He broke the kiss off, looking at lust driven light brown eyes. 

"Take me against the door, now" 

His demand was met without argument. Jesse lifted him a little higher, Hanzo pulled his hand away from the hot erection, grabbing McCree's shoulders as his cowboy rubbed the wet head of his length on the stretched hole, he could still feel it tingling from last night's rendezvous. He needed to feel that girthy cock inside his body, filling him with robust amounts of creamy cum. Jesse always released more than any man Hanzo had any sexual experience with, it always made him feel full. 

A deep thrust up into him and McCree was fully penetrating him, he could feel the those hips slamming into his ass and his prostate was hit like a missile honing in on its target. The distended gland reacted to the pressure against it, swelling further as Jesse pounded it. 

Hanzo cursed loudly, his fingers pushing into tanned skin as McCree thrusted him hard against the door, rattling it on its hinges, the wood and metal showing its weakness to the virile jolts of their bodies. His cock bounced inside the boxers that still covered the front of him, his ass exposed and fucked wildly. He was going to cum with the attack on his prostate, he was going to taint the silk shorts with his cum and he wanted it, he wanted to make a mess of himself. 

"Ah! Fuck! Baby, your ass feels fuckin' incredible" 

"You're going to cum in me aren't you Jesse? You're going to feed my hungry ass" 

Hanzo growled, unable to speak without loud panting and breathing breaking up letters of his words. McCree fucked him harder and faster at the words spoken, rousing him further into even more intense thrusts. 

"I'll make sure my slut never starves" 

Jesse bellowed in his euphoria. Hanzo tightened around the shaft and he was cumming, the warmth going through the fabric and sticking to his balls as McCree pumped his heavy load into him. Waves of heat plunged deep inside of him, giving him what he wanted. His cowboy making sure he was good on his word, satiating his starving body. 

Their high's had slowly come down, and McCree was still holding him. They kissed again, though they were both still finding their breaths. Hanzo was lowered on shakey prosthetic legs and stabilised by strong arms. 

"You still want breakfast darlin'?" 

Hanzo shook his head as the cowboy pushed some of the damp strands away from his face. He may have been fulfilled for now but he had a big appetite. 

"You can take me to bed"


	3. Love Has No Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Jesse McCree serves as more then just a body guard for old man Hanzo Shimada. 
> 
> Young McCree/Old Hanzo  
> Bottom McCree/Top Hanzo

"Mijo, old man Shimada needs you to do some body guard work for him in Japan" 

Gabe had never said sweeter words. Almost immediately every single bone in McCree's body became excited, he couldn't have been happier. It had been a couple of years since he last saw Hanzo Shimada but the last time he did, it was probably the first time that he found someone that actually understood him and cared for him, in a different way then Gabriel did. But he had to act like it wasn't exciting, because there had been something that McCree hadn't ever told Gabriel or anyone for that matter, that he hadn't been just a body guard for Hanzo, he had done some services that he wasn't paid for. 

"Sure. Ain't a problem" 

He didn't get up from the chair though, he continued to clean Peacekeeper, doing his best not to show any kind of excitement or eagerness. 

"That's rather cavalier. What the hell has got into you? You didn't ask a million questions. Jesse...what aren't you telling me?" 

He shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand over the chamber of the pistol, making sure that it was smooth before looking at the dark hazel eyes that were scrutinizing him. 

"Nothin' it ain't like I haven't done it before. I know what I'm 'spose to do. I ain't got any questions to ask" 

"Jesse! Don't you bother that old man. Don't go projecting your damn daddy issues onto him" 

The cowboy screwed up his nose. He didn't know what the hell Gabe was on about...well, he did but he wasn't about to admit to anything. The last thing he needed was for Gabriel to have a fit over it and never send him to Japan again. Though Jesse was legally allowed to do what ever he wanted when he wanted since he was twenty five and didn't need permission, he liked working for Gabriel and the man was more or less his father. 

"I ain't got daddy issues, I got you. You're worryin' 'bout stuff you don't havta worry 'bout pops. I'll go there, do my job" 

He was obviously not too convincing that there wasn't something going on for Gabriel to question him but he was dropping it and Jesse was packing and getting ready to leave for Japan. He hated the flight, it was always long but as soon as he was taken to the mansion he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his throat. He couldn't wait to see that old man with the long white hair and serene demeanor. He had heard that when he was Jesse's age he was a stoic asshole. He didn't really make friends and he had even killed his own brother but that was the past, he didn't care about what Hanzo used to be, he cared about him now. 

McCree made his way inside. Placing his bag in the room where he was supposed to be sleeping before heading out into the courtyard where Hanzo would have been. Looking at the old man among the cherry blossom trees, doing sudoku puzzles while he sipped his tea, it was a weird thing to love but it made Jesse feel everything.

"I ain't so sure you ain't some kind of magician. You look exactly the same as you did a few years ago. You sure you ain't the undead or somethin'?" 

Hanzo looked up from his book and Jesse made his way over to him, kneeling down like he would have if he was going to propose. He took Hanzo's hand and kissed the top of it, then smiled, looking up into dark brown eyes. 

"You are still as charming as ever. I have missed you Jesse. You are still so handsome"

His cheek was brushed and he was pulled closer until his lips were met with the others. It still felt as good as it had the first time. He didn't know if Hanzo was in love with him but he certainly was in love with the old man but he had a feeling that Hanzo would tell him he was far too old for him. 

"You must be so pent up" 

Jesse spoke against those lips as he opened the sash that kept the kimono closed. He didn't see it as part of a job or anything of the sorts, he wanted to pleasure Hanzo in anyway that he could. He had done this for him every day that they had together not out of duty but because there was always something between them, there was always that spark that blossomed. He wasn't sure why it had to be with Hanzo, and why they were a world apart all the time but it was what it was and being with him, it was like a jigsaw puzzle that had been completed. 

When the robe was loose enough, McCree parted the sides only enough so that he could access Hanzo's cock. It was already hardening knowing what was to come. Jesse licked his lips before descending down the swelling shaft. A deep breath left Hanzo's lips and fingers carded through his hair as Jesse pleasured him. He could never get sick of the feeling of Hanzo growing against his tongue, it was pure ecstasy and it made him hard too. 

He took the full length, deep into his throat and picked up the pace, sucking harder and faster, the fingers cinched tighter in his hair and he knew Hanzo was going to cum. It had been too long and clearly he was the only one that was making sure that the Shimada was thoroughly taken care of. 

The sweet saltiness hit the back of his throat. His head was pulled in close as he swollowed the load that was shot into his mouth. After a few jolts, Hanzo was releasing him and Jesse pulled back, wiping his lips and smiling back at the other. 

"You are too kind to such an old man"

"It ain't kindness, Hanny Bee, it 'cause I like you so damn much" 

Jesse moved to stand. He held out his hand for Hanzo to take. Sucking his dick was hardly the main event. The last time he had sex was with Hanzo and that was three years ago. They walked together to the elders bedroom. It hadn't changed at all since Jesse was last in there. In the privacy of the room the kisses they shared were much more intimate. 

For an older man, Hanzo had no problem getting erect and staying that way and he never needed much of a break either. It was impressive, McCree didn't know how old Hanzo exactly was but it really didn't matter, age didn't come into play with how he felt about the white haired male. 

As their lips parted, he guided Hanzo to lay back on the bed, releasing his long colorless hair from the hair scarf and letting it loose. Jesse loved Hanzo's long hair, it felt like silk. 

"Now why don't you get undressed darlin' I need to freshen up for a moment"

McCree excused himself to the ensuite bathroom. He didn't want to smell like airport and he wanted to emerge naked for the old man. Jesse fixed his hair in the mirror, he splashed some water on his face and found some aftershave that he used to at least smell better. He undressed, neatly folding up the flannel and jeans on the counter. His belt was laid on top of the pile and boots and socks tidily rested against the base of the counter. He felt good and excited, he didn't even need to touch his cock for it to be hard. 

McCree came out of the bathroom to see Hanzo sitting up with his back to the headboard, white locks cascading down his naked torso. Jesse admired him from the bathroom door, his lover was clearly just enthralled as he was. The brunette made his way over, taking the lubricant from the top of the bedside cupboard and squeezing the gel liquid onto Hanzo's cock. Jesse smiled as he slowly fisted the length, coating it in the lube from tip to base until it was fully covered. 

The remaining gel on his fingers was rubbed against his entrance. It felt good but not as good as it was about to feel. Jesse straddled Hanzo's hips, reaching behind him and holding the base of the old man's erection and guided it into his eager entrance. It took little persuasion to take Hanzo's cock, as soon as the tip breached the rings of muscles, he released the rigid length and descended. Jesse moaned and placed his hands on the elders chest, taking him completely in. 

Hanzo gasped releasing sinful sounds. McCree could feel the pulsing deep into his convulsing walls. It was a feeling he wished could last forever. Jesse started to ride him, rolling his hips, gyrating them until he found the sweet spot inside of him. When the gland was touched Jesse bounced, hitting it over and over until Hanzo was at his limit. 

"Jesse" 

That was the only word Hanzo could say. Jesse leaned down into the old man looking into the dark chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to tell him, the thing he had been holding in since the day they met. 

"I love you Hanzo" 

"I love you Jesse" 

With the confession, they were cumming together. McCree spread his seed onto Hanzo's abdomen, the sticky mess showing their lust and love for one another. He wanted to stay, he wanted to be with Hanzo as much as he could be. He was pulled down for a tender kiss, his fingers smoothing through those silk grey tresses. He really did love this man.


	4. I'll Be Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo feels things for Jesse he doesn't quite understand but the sweet cowboy opens up his eyes and he begins to understand the things he had repressed.

Hanzo hated it. One look from those amber-brown eyes and he felt like some foolish idiot kid with a crush and other than being a full grown adult he was, in essence, a foolish idiot. That cowboy was charming and adorable and he said such cute things with a doofy smile and didn't pronounce his g's. He was everything that Hanzo hated and yet he was absolutely infatuated with him. He didn't want to be but it was like trying to fruitlessly avoid cupid's arrow and as an archer he knew how difficult that was. 

He was particularly frustrated in that very moment because Jesse's charm meant he was also flirtatious and watching him being that way with someone else made him want to take that stupid Stetson he wore and throw it into the trash and then take that stupid cigar and shove it up the cowboys ass. 

Hanzo glared as Jesse continued to woo the waitress. He was only supposed to be ordering them some breakfast, he wasn't supposed to be trying to get laid or whatever it was that he was doing. Hanzo blushed slightly when Jesse was gesturing toward him and winked. What the hell was he saying?! He looked away, staring at the window to the parking lot. He wished he didn't care about Jesse and what he was saying and doing but he did and it made him wish that he had never got to know the man in the first place. 

He didn't even look at the man when he came back carrying two plates of food and hot drinks to follow. 

"I was just tellin' Darla over there that I'm here with my boyfriend. Don't think she was too happy. Check your drink before you sip it darlin' women don't like rejection too much" 

Jesse said he was his boyfriend? Now Hanzo was really flustered. Why did he have to say something like that? Boyfriend?! Stupid cowboy! 

"Why would you say something so foolish? Now she is going to think I am gay" 

Hanzo huffed and looked at his tea closely to make sure there wasn't anything in it. He was confident it wasn't tainted and bought it to his lips, sipping the hot liquid and sighing, folding his arm over his chest, desperately trying not to blush, though there was heat in his cheeks that radiated to the rest of his face. He was able to cover it with the giant mug with the other hand. He had never seen something so preposterous, the way American's made everything so big, he couldn't help but think if EVERYTHING in America was bigger... Why did he think that for?! FUCKING COWBOY! he corrupted him, that's what it was. 

"Now what's so wrong with bein' gay? You make it sound like such a sin sweet pea. Wait... ain't you ever had sex with another man before?" 

Hanzo creased his nose. What kind of question was that? Of course he had never had sex with another man, he hadn't had sex with anyone ever. He was raised in a way where the only person someone should be sharing a bed with is the one they were married to and Hanzo wasn't married and he suspected he never would be either. So he wondered why Jesse was stirring things in him, not just sexual things either. It seemed ridiculous really, he had only just got to know Jesse and his background and now he couldn't stop thinking about him. He wondered why Jesse had the effect on him that he did. 

"I do not have sex. With anyone. I would not know anything about having sex with a man" 

McCree looked confused for a moment. As if it were weird for a guy not to experience sex with another man. Maybe he was missing out on something if it were a common thing. Was it normal here? It certainly wasn't in Japan. Maybe it was just more accepted and there for common. Maybe it did feel good and that was why people did it. 

"It must have been hard growin' up somewhere you can't be who you are. Someone on you all the time tellin' you what you can and can't do" 

McCree's smooth baritone sounded compassionate and sympathetic. It was as if Jesse knew something that he didn't. Hanzo had found himself looking at men in the past, there was never any women around. Even his mother had died young, not long after Genji was born. Hanzo had been ashamed of the fact the first time he had an erection and masturbated was because one of the men that worked for his father he found particularly attractive, he was American too and he supposed that was what made him want to visit the States. 

He was only young then, maybe seventeen and now he was nearly forty and he hadn't explored that side of him that had felt that attraction. Was he gay? Was that what Jesse understood about him that he didn't? 

"How could you possibly know that? You would not have grown up with those restrictions. You could live as you desired" 

The cowboy smiled and looked away for a moment. Maybe that was a terrible thing to assume but there was a reason that they said America was about freedom and though it wasn't perfect it didn't have the same boundaries as where he came from. 

"I was fifteen when I lost my arm. You know I told you I grew up on a farm. Well, my old man, he wasn't too fond of havin' a faggot for a boy. Guess it was 'spose to teach me a lesson? Not really sure. He died not long after that. Still pretty gay though, I don't know what it's really like in Japan but I do know a thin' or two 'bout repression" 

Hanzo felt terrible, assuming that Jesse didn't know anything about what he had gone his whole life dealing with. Trying to convince himself he wasn't gay that it was just a phase and that it would be over. He didn't want to disappoint his father. If Shojiro even found out about his first emission he would have been beaten if not worse. Even though his father was dead...somehow it still mattered. For some reason he still feared it. 

Being drawn to McCree the way he was, perhaps it wasn't coincidence, or that Jesse was in anyway corrupting him. There must have been something in his soul that just knew the cowboy would understand him and accept him the way he was, understand the person he was that he had never been ready to accept himself. 

"Jesse... I'm sorry that was.."

"Hey, nothin' to worry 'bout darlin'. Just remember though, I ain't your enemy and I ain't goin' to disown you" 

Jesse was sweet, he probably didn't deserve that kind of adoration from the cowboy but he did know he had a kindred spirit. Perhaps McCree wasn't so bad afterall. 

They continued to talk as they ate together. The more he got to know McCree, including over the last week he had been his guide, the harder it was not to get attached to him. Everything he told himself that he hated about Jesse, he actually liked the most about him. He was finding that he had been denying a lot about himself, about what he was drawn to regarding the cowboy. He felt more foolish that he had hidden everything about himself just so he wouldn't disappoint a dead parent. 

Having a crush on McCree seemed childish but it was no where near as absurd as to why he had repressed who he was. Speaking to Jesse candidly, able to say the things he didn't want to say even to himself was soothing. He told him about the American he had his first orgasm thinking about, he told him the many times he tried to desire the women like he did men but he just couldn't. It was things he had forgotten and suppressed, and thought he would continue to forget them too but being around the cowboy it made him free. 

It had just become dusk and McCree was walking him back to the hotel he had been staying at. He wanted to ask Jesse to come to the room with him but he didn't know what to do, he didn't know to initiate anything that evolved from his attraction. Jesse seemed to be interested in him too which was both flattering and comforting. 

They reached the entrance doors, Hanzo was uncharacteristically nervous about asking McCree to come up with him. That feeling of not being able to avoid being shot by cupid's arrow was becoming stronger and he really had no resistance to it. 

"Thank you for taking me out today Jesse. I appreciate what you've done for me. I'm sorry I was so cruel to you today. I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't understand" 

McCree took his hat off and rested it against his chest. He gave him those tender eyes, showing he was just a big softie that had more to offer then Hanzo or probably anyone assumed he could. He wasn't sure that the guilt of judging Jesse would ever go away. 

"It's alright darlin' I get it's not easy to open up. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you, but I'm an ear if you need it. I know you'll be leavin' soon but you can take my number if you want it" 

Jesse was reaching into the pocket of his jeans and handing him a piece of paper. Hanzo extended his hand out for it, taking it and looking at the number accompanied with a little heart below it. He looked back at Jesse, into his eyes, it might have been harder to say goodbye to the cowboy then anticipated and he supposed that was why he wanted to ask the cowboy to his room, fear he may regret it if he didn't. 

"Thank you. Jesse...I would like it if you came up to the room with me" 

The cowboy placed the hat back on his head and moved his hands on his cheeks, leaning in and resting his forehead against his own. He could smell the whiskey and the cigar aroma that seemed to always be there. Hanzo felt a sense of safety and home when McCree held him the way that he was. Hands bought his hips closer and then their lips touched. It was drawn out but soft, the nicest kiss he could have imagined for his first one. 

Their lips parted and the cowboy had their foreheads touching once again. The warmth of Jesse against him was like heaven. 

"I won't come up with you sugar, I ain't sure I could keep my hands off you and I respect your rules and I don't think you're ready. I'm a gentleman but I will tell you this Hanzo Shimada...I will always be waitin' for you"

He didn't know if he had heard something more beautiful. He did want Jesse but maybe he wasn't quite ready for it. If the cowboy really did wait for him, he was sure he found his man. 

"Goodnight Jesse" 

"Goodnight beautiful" 

Hanzo walked up the stairs to the door, looking over his shoulder back to the brunette. He blew Hanzo a kiss, making him smile. He might not have been ready but when he was, he knew what number he was going to call.


	5. Satisfying The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is responsible for feeding a hungry demon in their basement but it isn't just food that he is feeding Hanzo...
> 
> Top Demon Hanzo  
> Bottom human McCree

I didn't matter how many times he was told not to go down there unless it was feeding time, Jesse would never listen. He wanted to see the demon. There was a good reason for that, he was a horny son of a bitch, he didn't seem to have a lust for murder or blood, he was just persistently in a state of arousal, which worked great for McCree because so was he and nothing got him off more then being fucked into oblivion by a big horny demon. Hanzo was seven feet tall so he was huge when he was in the marked form. He had large fangs and tattoos covered most of his grey skin, he was a real beast with an ungodly large cock and though it had really hurt the first few times and it took more then a couple of mouth exercises to be able to blow him but Jesse was more than used to it now and even the scratches and bites on his body still never deterred him from spending time with the demon. 

He grabbed the keys and the food he had prepared for Hanzo. With Jesse looking after him he ate more like a king than a prisoner. He made sure his wages went to a good cause. McCree carried the tray but he didn't get half way before the demon was making itself known, growling but in a way a wolf would when it was about to fuck, that sound made Jesse's cock instantly erect, knowing that it wasn't the food that he was after but rather the ass he had been fucking twice a day for the past four weeks. 

"Howdy, Hanny Bee. Hope you're hungry" 

"I'm not interested in the food"

McCree chuckled, placing the tray on the table and taking the keys from his pocket. If he didn't keep Hanzo at least behind the cage then Reyes would end up killing the demon, seeing him as a threat rather than a commodity. He wasn't about to let Hanzo be killed and for now, until Jesse had a plan where he could leave with the demon, it had to be this way. Perhaps it was selfish but he wasn't ready to let go of him. 

"I know that, that's for afterwards"

He was taking off his clothes. The last time he left them on and went to Hanzo they ended up as a pile of rags not even suitable for scraps. He couldn't explain away the need to buy new clothes so it was better if he removed them now before unlocking Hanzo's cage. He had stripped down completely, showing his arousal for his lover. He opened the cage and the demon was grabbing him, scenting his neck and pawing at him with giant hands adorned with claws. The demon was particularly horny today, which Jesse had no problem accommodating for. 

"Eat up, darlin'" 

He was shoved to the table, his chest stung and ached as he fell onto it. His ass was pulled up and hot breath moved over the cheeks and hole. McCree quivered in anticipation as a hot tongue lapped over the puckered entrance. It felt just as good as it did every other time. The demon was teasing him, making Jesse desperate and the sounds that escaped him were not unlike a bitch in heat. 

He whined, pressing back into Hanzo and the long tongue entered him. It stretched his hole and licked the tingling nerves inside, sharp claws dug into his ass cheeks and spread them open, eating away at the pliable opening. 

"Oh, fuck. That's good, baby. You'll make me cum in no time"

The demon growled, pulling back he tongue and suddenly leering over him from behind. His throat was grabbed loosely and the tepid breath he felt on his ass was now right by his ear. 

"You will cum when I tell you to. Not before and not after" 

Hanzo held him in place, kicking out his legs into a wider stance, he could feel that giant dick right up against his asshole, Hanzo wasn't waiting, what he wanted, he got. The pressure of the sizeable dick was poking the ring of muscles, encouraging them to open and let him in. When they did, Jesse yelled out, it fucking hurt! Maybe if Hanzo wasn't hung like a damn horse it wouldn't have been so bad, thankfully he was used to it now and the pain he felt didn't linger. 

Hanzo rested inside him a moment, McCree could feel the pulsing erection deep in his guts, as soon as the cowboy was properly adjusted that was when the demon started to move. There was nothing gentle about the way Hanzo fucked him and he was glad about that, he didn't want some vanilla sex, he kept coming back to Hanzo for a reason. 

"I will breed you McCree. You are going to keep every last drop inside" 

Hanzo growled into his ear and the thrusts became violent, powerful. Full heavy balls slapped against his ass as he was fucked, each thrust felt like Hanzo was going deeper inside of him until he couldn't take anymore of that throbbing cock. McCree yelled out incoherently, unable to make any kind of words properly. When the demon gave him permission to do so, he was cumming onto the table as Hanzo continued to build his motions. 

He wasn't stopping even as Jesse became limp like a rag doll it just meant that he was more pliable and Hanzo could do what ever the hell he wanted to the brunette. Jesse's right knee was bought futher up to the table and he was bent forward even more until his chest was on the desk, and the angle was perfect to have his prostate obliterated and Hanzo made sure that it was. 

Jesse drooled as his prostate was abused, each thrust was deep in his ass, hitting the gland over and over causing his cock to constantly dribble sticky cum. He knew what the demon could do, he knew that he could keep going until there was nothing left of him but a mess of saliva, sweat and demon release tainting not just his stretched hole but also the rest of his body. 

The demon let out a tremendous roar, biting down on McCree's shoulder. The pain stung and blood spilled from the wounds but was quickly lapped up as Hanzo ejaculated inside of him. Jesse knew that the demon wasn't done with him yet. The brunette's head was pulled back by the hair, his chest rising from the table and a muscular arm held him around his waist. Hanzo kept his cock firmly in place while he manuevered Jesse, holding his hips, the demon started to pound him again, even more violently than before. His walls had stretched out, the demon's cock slipped out every second thrust but it was slammed back into Jesse. 

Hanzo was cumming a second, then a third time before he was finally satisfied. McCree was laid out on the table while the demon ate his meal, completely unaffected by the vigorous fucking, he still had an erection. Jesse lazily rested his hand on his swollen abdomen, he was sure that seeing his lover that full turned Hanzo on even more then he usually was. He did feel as though he had been bred. Half lidded eyes watched the demon devour his meat, Jesse managed to pull himself up from the table, grabbing his clothes and started to put them on, though difficult since he was still hazy. 

"I'll see you later Hanzo. You make sure you don't let him know you're out" 

Jesse didn't want to anything to happen to the demon while he was recovering from the brutal fuck. He was in-charge of looking after him and he wouldn't forgive himself if Gabe killed Hanzo, though he wasn't sure he would be able to, still it was better to be safe then sorry. 

"Jesse?" 

The demon called to him, he looked towards the beast that abandoned his food. He was licking his mouth and coming towards him. The brunette wanted to leave with Hanzo but he didn't know how to keep him safe from anything. 

"I could leave any time I like. I don't fear Gabriel and he can't kill me. I stay for you. You really think a cage can hold me?" 

He never really thought about it he supposed. But now that it was mentioned, he doubted that metal bars would stop a demon. But if Hanzo really could leave when ever he wanted then Jesse wanted to go with him. 

"Then take me with you. I don't care if we're on the run darlin' or we haven't got anywhere to go. I want to be with you"

The demon smiled, just a little, his fangs showing through, they were intimidating at first sight but he loved them and what they did to him. 

"You are such a foolish boy, wanting a life with a demon" 

"Never said I was smart. Just a bit of a hopeless romantic" 

The demon pulled his weak body in close and hugged him. McCree didn't know what was next for them but what ever it was, he knew that Hanzo was where he wanted to be.


	6. Love Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo pushed away the only person who has ever loved him and he's never known heart break like losing Jesse. Will the cowboy take him back?

Hanzo would have never admitted to crying, about anything. He always prided himself on being emotionally strong but he was falling apart and his heart was in physical pain. He hated it, he hated the feeling that was left lingering. Why did it have to hurt so bad? Why did heartache have to be what it was, a pain that never seemed to go away that only exasperated as time went on. It was his own fault, he knew that. He had pushed Jesse away, he had been so cruel and hurtful. He had made the cowboy feel like shit and McCree just kept coming back to him but he had enough. Hanzo couldn't blame him for leaving, he had been so cold and so awful towards him. 

McCree had been the only one that loved him as he was. He didn't know how he had been so lucky in the first place to have Jesse and he did nothing but push him away, he was a poor excuse for a man, making the only person who really loved him go away because he was too proud to say 'I love you' and actually show it. He wanted to blame his strict up bringing but that had been so far in the past that it had nothing to do with him being a complete asshole. 

Jesse had tried so much and so hard to be there. He would put up with Hanzo's cruel words and stoic tone because he loved him, he had made it impossible for anyone to ever love him. McCree had loved him more than he ever deserved and now he had to suffer the pain that he had caused himself and his beloved. Everyday it seemed to get harder, not easier. 

Hanzo looked at the screen of his phone, the only photo he had of himself and Jesse was at Christmas last year where they had gone horse back riding and camping. It had been such a beautiful weekend and it was just the two of them and nothing or no one else. They were happy. He had wanted to call McCree so many times, but what would he say? Would he tell him how much he hated him for ripping out his heart? Tell him that he would rather serve a lifetime in hell then spend another moment with him? He would deserve it but a part of Hanzo hoped that the sweet cowboy wouldn't say those words. 

He lingered on the contact for a few minutes. Silently arguing with himself if he should push it or not. He might not have even been awake, it was nearly three am and they had always gone to bed early but that was when they were together. They had been apart for seven months now and Hanzo had been feeling like it was only yesterday where his bullshit drove the love of his life away. 

He pressed the call button, holding the phone out so the camera would capture his face. He started feeling like Jesse wouldn't answer, he was about to end it when he saw the brunette come on the screen with bloodshot and somewhat puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. The moment Hanzo saw it, he felt tears start to swell and fall from his own eyes. 

"Howdy darlin'"

Those two simple words sent a shiver up his spine and made him feel like he was a stupid teenager with his first crush. He had forgotten how good that voice sounded, how wonderful it made him feel to hear Jesse say darling without the g on the end. 

"Hello Jesse. I hope I didn't wake you"

"No, it's alright Hanny, I ain't sleepin' much these days. Don't cry sweet pea" 

He watched Jesse grab a cigar, cutting the tip off and lighting it between his teeth. He had missed the way it smelled, the way McCree filled up the room with the aroma of whiskey, cigars and gunshot. It was a scent he had been missing since he had been alone in the house they once shared. 

"Jesse...I miss you. I know that I am the reason you aren't here. I was so cruel to you. I miss everything about you. My heart is in so much pain" 

The cowboy puffed on his cigar a few times. Moving his hand over his cheek and wiping away the tears that were falling again. Why did he have to do it? Why did he have to push away the man he loved? It didn't make sense, how could he say he loved someone and then do that? 

He could see Jesse had been crying too, he had been devestated by it as much as Hanzo was. He didn't know if they could get back what they had or even if they could be friends. But he needed to apologize, he needed to say sorry for everything that he had done to hurt McCree. 

"You keep blamin' yourself Hanzo. Yeah you did push me away and you were cold but I was too attached to you, too affectionate even though I knew that's not who you are. I ain't innocent in what happened. I guess I pushed you away in my own way too maybe if I didn't love you so damn much, you wouldn't have wanted to end it" 

Hanzo didn't understand, how could Jesse even think that loving him was a bad thing? He had made it impossible for his cowboy to think any less he supposed. It was true Hanzo wasn't affectionate very often and he did little to show how much he loved Jesse but he had changed because before meeting McCree, Hanzo wouldn't even smile or even think about doing something carefree like riding a horse or camping just for the sake of doing it. He would have never had sex or kissed someone. Jesse had opened him up but he was still an asshole that drove away his soul mate. 

"You did nothing wrong. All you did was try to love me. You loved me more than anyone has or could have, Jesse. I want to be a better man for you, I want to be able to show you how much I do truly love you" 

It was silent for a moment. McCree hadn't said anything after Hanzo. He worried that he said something wrong or perhaps the video had been frozen from a bad connection. 

"You realize that was the first time you told me you loved me" 

It was. Hanzo tried to recall a time where he had said those words but he really hadn't. That was the first time he said he loved McCree. It made him feel even worse, how could he ever have spent years with Jesse and never said it? 

"I don't deserve you" 

Hanzo really didn't and he shouldn't have called Jesse back. He was about to end the call when McCree spoke up again. 

"Look in the top drawer on my side of the bedside cupboards" 

He hadn't looked through it ever. Jesse had cleaned it out when he had moved out and Hanzo never thought to check if anything was left behind, he couldn't bare to do it in case there was something there. He wasn't even sure why Jesse decided to move out instead of telling him to go, it was the brunette's home to begin with. 

He reached over and he opened the drawer. There was nothing inside but a blue box. He looked at it and back to his ex who gestured for him to open it. Hanzo rested the phone against the clock on his bedside cupboard so he could use both hands. He opened it and saw the golden band inside of it. 

"I was goin' to ask you to marry me. It didn't matter to me that you were a little stoic and weren't affectionate. I was enough for the both of us. It wasn't how you were that caused us to break up Hanzo it was that I couldn't love you enough to make you see how worth it you were" 

He was crying, more than just a few tears, it was a lot. Jesse was so good to him. He had never complained, never asked Hanzo to change, he never did anything to hurt him. They argued like all couples did but Jesse never once laid a hand on him, said anything cruel or called him names. He was a gentleman even when they fought. Hanzo had never been so vulnerable. Not even Jesse had seen him that way before and he had seen him at his absolute worst. 

He didn't know where they could go from there. If they could start again or if it would just be too hard to or more so if Jesse didn't want to so neither of them had to go through heartbreak again. Not that it would fall apart but there was that possibility that it could. 

"Jesse...would you consider going on a date with me?" 

The cowboy took the cigar away and placed it in the ashtray on the coffee table. The hotel looked like shit and he wanted him to come home but that was likely too much too soon. 

"I don't want to date you Hanny Bee. I want to be with you" 

He felt his heart leap up to his throat. Jesse still wanted to be with him? He wanted that too, he had to have that. He couldn't imagine his life with anyone but Jesse, the cowboy was perfect in every single way. 

"Can I come see you?" 

Hanzo could hear his own desperation, he wanted to see McCree, touch him, look at those beautiful eyes and feel the scratchiness of his beard. He wanted to hear the clinking of spurs and the laugh Jesse made when he thought he was being funny. He just needed it all. 

"How 'bout I come see you. This place is a bit of a shit hole. We can talk 'bout what we should do" 

Hanzo nodded his head. That seemed fair enough. They ended their call and he rushed to make himself look decent and clean the house, though it wasn't very messy he wanted it to be pristine for when Jesse came so that he could at least remember that if nothing else Hanzo was great at cleaning and cooking and he would miss having someone looking after him like that. 

He heard the door bell twenty minutes later. He rushed to it swinging it open, he was looking up at the brunette and he could feel his eyes starting to get wet again. He didn't say anything, he wrapped his arms around the cowboy's shoulders, hugging him. Jesse lifted him and he wrapped his legs around his ex's waist, holding onto him like he was a monkey. They just held each other and Hanzo wasn't going to let go any time soon. 

"I love you McCree" 

Hanzo repeated those words several times over until the cowboy understood they were the truth and that he wanted to do anything to get his man back. If he had to go to therapy or counselling, he would do it. He just couldn't be without the love of his life anymore. 

"Promise me somethin' promise me that you will try and see how much you mean to me. That you deserve me and a good life. I love you too Hanny Bee. I've never given up on us"

"I promise Jesse"

He didn't know if he could do it but he would try. He wasn't going to fuck it up again.


	7. It's Just A Massage....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo asks for a back massage and what kind of friend would Jesse be if he said no? It's just a massage after all.....

"McCree?"

"Yes, Hanzo?" 

"What are you doing?"

The cowboy smirked as he continued to rub the others shoulders and his upper back. Strong arms caressed the supple smooth skin and eyes looked over the expanse of flesh that met with the colours of a full sleeve tattoo. McCree loved the way Hanzo's body moved even with the smallest gesture. The muscles in his back were so perfect but then he thought everything about the grumpy archer was perfect. 

"It's just a massage darlin', you asked for it, just helpin' out a buddy" 

"If it is just a massage then why is your penis erect and poking me in the ass?" 

He grinned a little wider. It was true that he did have a hard on and that it wasn't just a massage but if he played it stupid then maybe, just maybe he would get away with it. Hanzo had a great ass, it felt pretty darn good against his cock that was thoroughly stiff. They hadn't really explored anything between them but Jesse was trying. He was horny and he was sure by the way his friend didn't exactly seem put off by a dick right against his ass, Hanzo wasn't opposed to it and he was probably pretty horny too. 

"Can't help it darlin', you look real good with your shirt off" 

"You can only see my back! Foolish cowman" 

McCree chuckled, he was a little foolish but that was part of his charm. His hands moved down a little lower and his body had followed his hands pressed into Hanzo's lower back and the sound that escaped him was pure lust. It made Jesse's cock twitch, it was sexy. 

"You know, darlin' and please don't kill me for sayin' so, but you have a really great backside. Don't suppose you'd let me eat you out some time?" 

There was no way in hell McCree would have asked that if Hanzo was equipped with a bow and arrow. He was brave but that would have been suicidal. Hanzo wasn't the kind of man that could be asked such a question and it be taken lightly. But he was feeling aroused and they were just friends and Hanzo was possibly as straight as the arrows that he was a master with, but even if he hadn't had someone eat out his ass before, if he agreed, then McCree was sure it was something Hanzo would let him do more than once. 

The cowboy didn't want to brag but he was rather good at tongue fucking a tight hole. 

"Very well" 

Jesse wasn't sure he heard that correctly. Did Hanzo just say yes to him? He wasn't mad or beating him up, he nonchalantly said yes? McCree was in a state of shock, did the raven haired man mean it? 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Unless you intend on doing it through my pants then I suggest you take them off and get to work" 

Fuck! Hanzo was so sexy when he was bossy. McCree still couldn't believe his friend was agreeing to it but he moved quickly before the other changed his mind. He grabbed the pants at the waist and pulled them down, disposing of them off the bed. He took Hanzo's hips and lifted them, helping him to his knees with his chest down, exposing those lovely ass cheeks. 

Jesse licked his lips, spreading Hanzo's ass open and exposing the tight pink hole. He could see that it hadn't been used before, or at least not in a long time. Hanzo was so taught and welcoming. McCree leaned in, he licked over the ring of muscles. The other gasped and moaned out, it was just a little lick and it was already having an effect on him. 

He licked again, a few times over eliciting more of those delicious sounds. Hanzo was making his dick pool with precum already, he sounded so good and Jesse wanted more. He started to push into the opening with the tip of his tongue, when it slowly started to open, he pushed more in, stretching those muscles until his tongue was completely inside. 

McCree moaned as he squeezed the ass cheeks, ravenously eating at the hole, licking and moving his tongue deep inside Hanzo's ass. He felt a hand in his hair and being pushed closer until he was in as far as he could be. Jesse moved a hand, threading it between his friends thighs and tightening his fist around the base of Hanzo's dick. He started to jerk him off while he ate away. 

He never thought this could happen but now that it was he hoped that Hanzo would come back to him when he wanted more. 

"Jesse! Yes! Eat my ass, honey"

Fuck!!! He sounded so fucking good!! McCree kept going, his face buried against Hanzo's ass and his hand stroking him harder and faster. He could tell by the cinching around his tongue and the throbbing of the cock in his hand, Hanzo was about to cum. Jesse pulled back his tongue, taking his other hand and sucking on them until they dripped with saliva before pushing them into the stretched hole. 

A few gestures with two fingers and he found the pleasure point he was hoping he'd touch. As soon as he was fingering Hanzo's prostate, he was cumming. McCree continued to finger fuck him until every last drop was released. Hanzo was trembling and moaning as he collapsed into his mess. 

McCree pulled down the zipper on his jeans, taking out his cock that was also on the verge of cumming. He kept his fingers inside Hanzo's ass, holding open the hole. His other hand was on his own cock, jerking himself off. Looking at the opening Jesse fucked his fist until he was releasing, masturbating himself against the entrance. He came into the exposed hole, shooting his load into Hanzo. 

After he caught his breath McCree retracted his fingers and slapped his friend on the ass, leaving behind a red hand print and zipped up his jeans. He was getting up to leave, smirking at the exhausted man on the bed.

"You call me when you need another massage darlin'"


	8. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse had put on some weight but Hanzo is far more appreciative of it then any one else has been especially since they are on a mission in the freezing cold.

It was freezing! Why the hell did they have to be the ones that were asked to go to Manitoba, Canada to get the new recruits? Hanzo wasn't used to the frigid temperatures and Jesse even more so, he was used to hot and dry so neither of them were okay with the cold. They were in the hotel and the heating was broken and Overwatch refused to pay for a new hotel even though they were freezing half to death. 

Hanzo was pacing back and forth as McCree attempted to fix the heating. He was a good man, he was really trying to get it sorted and though he wasn't getting there, Hanzo appreciated his efforts. No one warned them about the weather and there wasn't much they packed that was warm, he had taken the poncho that the cowboy would normally have over his shoulders and wrapped it around himself as he paced. 

"Sorry darlin' ain't much I can do 'til they fix it. I could get a hot bath goin' for you but that's 'bout it" 

"Jesse the pipes are frozen there is no hot water. Thank you though. Just come to bed with me" 

He could see that McCree was taken aback by the statement but anyone that knew anything, knew that body heat was the best way to get and stay warm. Jesse was like a big hairy bear and that was the main goal, to get that body heat on him so that he wouldn't die. 

He made his way over to the bed that had three blankets on it already but it wasn't enough. He quickly unwrapped the poncho from around him and rushed to get into the bed and under the blankets. Hanzo was shaking all over as McCree took his time to come into the room and removed his boots, going over to the bed and getting in too. 

He rolled over and he was being spooned from behind. Immediately he started to feel warmer, this was doing the trick. McCree was so soft and his heat was like he was a wolf or something. It made Hanzo snuggle into him a bit more. 

"Hey Hanzo. I don't mind cuddling you and all but it's kind of difficult not to get, you know, excited" 

"If you get an erection, I will get an arrow and I will stab you in the leg with it" 

McCree rebelled those words by hugging him closer and tighter. Hanzo wouldn't stab McCree, it would be flattering if the cowboy got excited because of him. He was embarrassed about admitting that he didn't hate the idea of Jesse feeling attracted to him. 

"Ain't like you'd be able to tell anyways. You're wearing two pairs of sweatpants, both mine and two shirts, also both mine. How am I 'spose to stay warm if you are taking all my clothes?" 

Hanzo scoffed. It was true that he was wearing Jesse's clothing but it was warmer then his own and they were more comfortable, it felt like a big hug and the cowboys scent was all over it too. The cold had really only been an excuse to put them on. Imagine him, Hanzo Shimada having a crush on a ironically dressed cowman that didn't even speak proper English, never in his life did he think he would ever be attracted to someone like McCree but he was a good man and he was sweet too. 

"That is completely null. You are covered in body hair. You have your own heating system and since you have put on some weight, which I do appreciate, you are even warmer. Like a bear" 

He heard McCree chuckle as he was holding him close. Hanzo could feel the heat of his back against the cowboys torso. It wasn't so cold anymore. 

"Did you just compliment me darlin'?"

"Shut up..." 

Hanzo barked and more or less cowered down trying to hide away from the fact that he had complimented McCree. He did like that the cowboy was a little chubby now, it suited him and he was attractive anyway but a chubby McCree was quite sexy to Hanzo. He liked a man with some extra cushion and he loved that Jesse had a hairy chest, arms and legs too. 

"This ain't exactly body heat is it though? I mean that would probably entail our bodies touchin'" 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, now wasn't the time to get all technical about it. But it was true, this wasn't body heat and he wasn't going to admit it but the idea of being up against McCree, feeling that body on his it was something he had been desiring but couldn't very well ask for it that was too embarrassing. If he could make it McCree's idea then maybe when he agreed to it, he would feel more comfortable. 

"If I remove these shirts I will be cold" 

"Come on Hanny Bee, what do you think is warmer a couple of layers of fabric or a body?" 

Hanzo smiled to himself. It worked like a charm and that wasn't because McCree was stupid, it was because he knew the right thing to say to make the cowboy come up with the idea hat would get Hanzo what he wanted without actually asking for it. Perhaps it was manipulation but there was no harm to what he desired from the other. 

"I suppose you make a valid point. Very well, remove your shirt" 

They moved from their position and Hanzo was taking off the shirts as was Jesse. The cold that touched his skin was unbearable and he needed to get warm quickly. The blankets were pulled up, only leaving his head uncovered but as soon as the heat of McCree was on him, he couldn't help but let out a moan when he could feel how warm Jesse was against him, it felt so good. The heat from his body was like sleeping with an electric blanket it was perfection. 

"Easy now, that kind of sound will result in an arrow in my leg. God, you are freezin' come here cupcake" 

He was pulled in as close as he could be and McCree was holding his hands in his own as he spooned him from behind once more. This time McCree wasn't saying anything that was flirtatious or crude, he was just genuinely trying to get him warm. Hanzo was trying his best not to make any more sounds, he could feel Jesse's squishiness and the heat was everything that he hoped that it would be.

"Jesse?"

"Mhm?"

"I do like that you have extra padding now. And I like your body hair. You're very attractive" 

Hanzo blushed, thankfully he was facing away so Jesse couldn't see it. It wasn't so bad that he had complimented McCree. He was sure the cowboy appreciated it since others at Overwatch had been whispering about Jesse putting on weight. There was nothing wrong with it, not every one had to be skinny or muscular, they clearly didn't see how attractive McCree was with or without the curvatures. If he was the only one that saw it, then he was the only sane one working there. 

"Thank you kindly darlin', that's real nice of you to say so. I think you're the most beautiful person to ever exist. I couldn't imagine anythin' more breathtakin' then you" 

Hanzo furrowed his brows. No one had ever said that about him before. He didn't really consider himself attractive and he didn't consider himself anything physically impressive. He slowly turned so that he was facing the cowboy. He would have assumed Jesse was saying that just to try and get laid but he knew McCree better than he knew himself or anyone else, Jesse wasn't like that. He was a flirt that was for sure but he would never trick someone with kind words to have sex. 

Dark eyes looked into caramel brown ones and he stayed silent for a moment. He observed McCree's face for any kind of gesture that may suggest he was lying. There was nothing though, he was being completely honest. He smiled, a rare thing for Hanzo and he snuggled into Jesse's chest. Pressing his face into his pecks that had also softened some. Fingers smoothed through his hair and it calmed him completely. 

"You really like it? You don't think I'm...disgustin'?"

Hanzo shook his head immediately. It was beautiful and sexy and McCree really suited the whole lumberjack look. He would have been every young gay boys wet dream. Plus he was a really good person, he was a sweetheart and considerate and funny even and that was a lot for Hanzo to say since it was very rare that something would make him laugh. 

"I think that anyone that thinks you are disgusting will need to get their head examined. Did someone say you were disgusting? I will kill them. You are very sexy, Jesse" 

Hanzo wasn't so embarrassed to say that now. He made sure that it was confidence that he showed in his words so the cowboy couldn't doubt them. Hanzo stroked the bearded face with his fingers, just feeling the scratchiness of the hair on his digits. He had never kissed a man before but it wasn't something that he hesitated with McCree. He pressed his lips gently against the cowboys and wrapped his arm around his waist, laying as close as he possibly could without sleeping on top of him. 

"Hey Hanzo? I really like you" 

He smiled again, once more burying his face into McCree's chest and nuzzling it. 

"I really like you too McCree. You are my teddy bear"


	9. Bloody Yellow Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (McCree's first person POV)
> 
> He was the love of my life afterall...

I've only been in love once. I ain't so sure I ever really deserved that much. I ain't been a very good guy, don't think I've been exactly bad either but I probably ain't goin' to have a spot in heaven, not that I'd want to be there anyways. Hanzo would be there, sure, he did some things he was never proud of but he wasn't bad. I got to see Hanzo for all he was, he was the love of my life afterall. I wasn't sure I'd survive after he died, it was an accident but I've never forgiven Overwatch for it, don't 'spose I would. First Gabriel then Hanzo. 

We had been on a mission. Seemed pretty simple but guess that was the problem really. We were cocky, thought it would be an in and out situation. I wish I was the one that died though. Instead I hold his yellow hair scarf covered in his dried blood, tryin' to breath him in, wishin' he was with me. He used to be so stoic, you know. He would have never admitted to feelin' too many emotions but with me, well, he was different. Hanzo was a real sweetheart. 

I've thought about it, usin' Peacekeeper on myself just so I wouldn't have to hurt so much. I've heard people say love hurts and it's like being tortured, guess they meant bein' in love and then that person dyin' is torture, 'cause I got to tell you....I ain't ever been in so much pain in all my life, not even losin' my arm. Sometimes I think he's there in bed with me when I wake up and I find myself talkin' to him, sometimes he tells me he loves me and misses me, sometimes he just smiles and everythin' feels okay for a second. But then my eyes fix on this blood soaked head scarf and I remember, Hanzo died....


	10. Sex Addicts Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse both have the same problem but sometimes two wrongs can make a very good right. 
> 
> Top McCree  
> Bottom Hanzo

"The name's McCree and I'm a sex addict. It started when I was about seventeen I guess. I was fucked for the very first time. Man, it hurt like a son of a bitch but I loved every moment of it. I didn't care after that if I was givin' or takin' as long as I was gettin' it. Least I was always careful, you gotta be when you're fuckin' strangers. I used to have this fantasy about barebackin' some attractive Japanese guy, always found them so beautiful, and just keep fuckin' and cummin' until I was pouring outta him" 

Hanzo bit his lip and crossed his legs a little tighter. Fuck, that man was really attractive. McCree, what a ridiculous name for someone so hot. He sounded like a real cowboy like from the movies and he wore a Stetson and a bright red flannel. He was at least six foot one and Hanzo could tell by the way his jeans hugged his body that McCree had a big dick. This was his addiction, American men that were cowboys, that's why he was in the States in the first place. He had no idea that McCree was going to be there and he genuinely didn't think he'd see a real cowboy unless he went to Texas but there he was. Was it coincidence that there was his fantasy and he was this cowboy's? 

That had to be something, how coincidental that this, his first time here that McCree would be there too. Hanzo was there to try and get through his own sex addiction but all he could think about was having sex with McCree. This was bad. When McCree continued to talk, those brown eyes were suddenly on his dark ones, the cowboy stumbled his words and then he was abruptly ending his confession and walking away from the podium. 

McCree was heading his way and sitting down beside him. The next person was getting up and doing his thing. Hanzo moved his hand to McCree's leg. 

"Don't 'spose you'd want to get out of here?" 

McCree asked him. Hanzo was nodding his head, he needed to be fucked, now. It didn't matter about anything else. McCree could satisfy his fantasy and he could give the cowboy what he wanted to, he wanted some Japanese cum dump and Hanzo wanted to be fucked by an actual cowboy, it was a win-win situation. 

"I'm staying in a hotel just down the road" 

They were slowly sneaking to leave the meeting. As soon as they were outside, McCree was pining him up against the wall and kissing him rather fiercely and Hanzo was reciprocating the affection. Their kisses were like fire, ravenous. He didn't care to know a damn thing about McCree, all he was interested in was that cock and what he could do with it. 

He was taking McCree by the hand, going towards the hotel. There was no need for questions, they both knew what they were doing there. They were supposed to be in recovery but if someone saw a unicorn carrying a pot of gold they wouldn't just walk away from it. It was human nature and some luck that this was what occured for them both. 

They kept it cool and calm as they moved through the hotel but as soon as they were alone and the room was being unlocked it was a different song being sung. When the door was closed behind them, they were on each other's lips again, pulling at clothing until they were stripped down to nothing. Hanzo moved to the bed, grabbing the lubricant and throwing it towards the cowboy who caught it and started to lubricate his cock and what a cock it was. Hanzo hadn't been wrong, McCree had gifted, a thick and long dick that was just made to fuck some desperate cock whore up the ass. He noticed how heavy and full McCree's balls were too, he must have been going without, really trying to kick the addiction. 

"I can fulfil your fantasy if you can fulfil mine" 

"What can I do you for, darlin'?" 

Hanzo licked his lips, McCree threw the lube back to him, he caught it and squeezed lubricant onto his fingers and rubbed them over his entrance before pushing them inside of himself, like he had done more times the he would care to admit to. 

"Wear your hat while you fuck me and talk dirty to me in that voice of yours" 

"You got it, sugar" 

McCree grabbed his Stetson he had thrown on the floor and placed it back on his head before he was getting onto the bed and looking down at him. Hanzo liked it, he felt so dirty having the cowboy watching him while he fingered himself. 

"Look at that pretty pussy. Fuck, get those fingers in there deep, stretch it out for me" 

McCree made him moan as he pushed his fingers in down the last knuckle, added another and though uncomfortable, he did what McCree asked of him. His voice sounded incredible drenched in lust and saying the most deplorable things to him. He wanted McCree to make him feel like a dirty slut. 

"Get on those knees, let me see it properly" 

Hanzo obeyed the demand, he retracted his fingers and turned around, getting on his knees and inserting the digits once more. He released a gutteral groan as he found his swelling prostate. McCree was watching the lewd acts with excitement, he was being so deviant and it made him even more aroused.   
He fingered his hole, opening it up more. He could hear how much McCree appreciated the view, he was jerking off to the sight of it. 

"Mmm that's good. It's going to be mighty pretty seein' me drippin' out of there. Take those fingers out, pumpkin" 

Hanzo removed his fingers and felt the added weight in the bed. McCree grabbed his hips turning him back over and bringing his ankles up to his shoulders. The cowboy wasted no time pressing his lubed up cock into the stretched entrance, pulling his ass close and Hanzo could feel the erection deep inside his body. He cried out in pleasure as he was mounted. 

This was everything that he needed, being filled by a real cowboy who knew how to make him feel like a whore. McCree was not delicate with his thrusts, he was rough and each snap of those hips had the cowboys cock pressing hard into the pleasure center of his body. He watched McCree, taking in the imagery of being fucked by an actual cowboy. This had been his desire and he hoped that he was fulfilling McCree's. 

His hips were being lifted and the angle had been perfect, the cowboy zeroed in on his prostate and started to pound him as if he hadn't fucked in years. Shared lust driven sounds filled the walls, no doubt piquing the curiosity of those staying in the adjoining room. 

"That's a good boy, takin' it all. Watchin' your tiny prick bouncin' around while I fuck you is hot as sin, baby"

McCree was pressing fingers against his mouth. Hanzo opened his lips and sucked the digits in, showing the cowboy what it would be like to get his cock sucked by him. He made sure his eyes stayed on McCree's while he showed off his skills. It had the brunette growling and moaning, fucking him deeper and harder. The fingers sunk into his throat until he was gagging and his eyes pricked with tears. McCree retracted the dripping fingers and slapped his cheeks with them. 

"I bet you know how to choke down a cock don't you, fuckin' dirty slut. Show me, show me how far you can get them down" 

This was getting Hanzo off. He took the cowboys fingers again and got them in as far as he could before he was coughing up the thick mucus. When McCree pulled them back this time the were drenched, the saliva dripped like a tap that hadn't been turned off properly. 

"Oh yeah, look that mess" 

The cowboy was wiping his face, getting rid of the mucusy mess that was all over Hanzo's swollen lips. He was about to cum and he made it known, crying out and moaning, jerking himself off quickly and yelling out McCree's name as he spilled onto his abdomen. 

McCree smirked looking down at him and put one of his legs down, changing the angle once more. When the cowboy was cumming, he wasn't stopping, one load wasn't enough to fulfil his fantasy of a Japanese cum dump. 

"Fuck, Hanzo. You have the best pussy I have ever fucked. So damn tight and warm. Drinkin' up what I've already givin' you" 

"Shut up and fuck me harder" 

He wanted to stir McCree even more, he wanted to make sure he got him at his absolute rabid, that he would fuck with everything he had in him. But he was given what he asked for. McCree was not holding back, he was going for it. It was almost painful but it was exactly what he was aiming for and when the cowboy came in him a second time, both their limits had been pushed as far as they could be. 

The cowboy stopped and was slowly pulling out, looking down and watching his spill flow from the thoroughly stretched hole. Once McCree was satisfied he was falling into the bed. Panting, drenched in sweat and unable to move. Hanzo laid beside him, feeling the same exhaustion. 

"Goddamn, darlin'...thank you kindly. That was...well, shit.. that was 'bout the best sex I've ever had"

Hanzo would have smiled if his muscles weren't done. The feeling was mutual and now the sex was over he was expecting that McCree treat him like he was a god and with respect. He didn't mind being a whore for him in the bed but other than that he had pride. 

"Mm yes. For me too. Is there such thing as a two night stand?"

"If there ain't, there is now" 

He didn't intend on falling asleep but he had with a warm arm wrapped around him. It might have been the first time he wasn't kicking someone out of his bed right afterwards.


	11. Jesse McCree- You Never Cease to Amaze Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has dealt with the pain of being transgender his whole life, scared he isn't man enough but his boyfriend knows how to make him feel all man. 
> 
> Trans bottom Blackwatch Hanzo  
> Top Blackwatch McCree

"Howdy, sugar tits" 

Hanzo couldn't believe some of the nicknames that McCree came out with sometimes, he had half a mind not to answer him but he knew if he didn't, the brunette would get twice as annoying. 

"What do you want McCree?" 

Hanzo asked, clearly exasperated by Jesse's presence. He could never understand why McCree was so damn chirpy in the morning. It was though as soon as the sun was up, something inside of him clicked and he automatically became a pain in the ass. Hanzo was not a morning person, clearly. 

"Boss wants them reports from our mission yesterday. He's startin' to have an old man fit 'cause I turned mine in 'fore you" 

"You can tell Gabriel Reyes to shove the report up his ass. I'll do it when I'm ready" 

Hanzo continued to drink the coffee at the desk. He was mid way through the report but he wasn't going to say that. He barely tolerated being told what to do as it was, it being morning made it extra intolerable and not to mention he was dealing with other problems that the only person who actually knew about them was McCree. 

"I ain't telling him that. What's wrong sweet pea? You're more pissed off than usual. Somethin' I can help with?" 

Hanzo sighed. There was plenty that Jesse could do for him that would be beneficial for him but one of them consisted on him not speaking to him until he had at least two cups of coffee which McCree never drank, he said it tasted like boiled dirt. 

"I'm just moody. You know it happens" 

Jesse gave him a knowing look and winked at him. 

"Say no more honey, you wait right here" 

Jesse was leaving his room. He didn't know what the hell he was doing but the cowboy was full of surprises. Hanzo had never thought he would end up with a boyfriend. He had no idea he was anything but asexual but ever since joining Blackwatch when his brother asked him to he was drawn to Jesse like a moth to a flame. He was such an unusual person, Hanzo couldn't figure him out and that was what initially attracted him to the brunette. He turned out to be the kind of boyfriend that though McCree often irritated him, Hanzo had the best of the best. 

Jesse was returning with a brown paper bag and he started pulling things out of it. Hanzo watched and his mood swung to a more pleasant feeling. His man was a damn sweetheart. 

"I got those sweet things you like, matcha mochi, some chocolate, I got some romantic comedy movies, a blanket, hot water bottle, pain killers and old man pads 'cause you know we're old, we will piss ourselves if we don't use them" 

Being transgender had always been so hard for Hanzo. He really had been groomed into it. Shojiro Shimada was expecting a first born son and instead he got a daughter so he did what he had to, to raise a boy instead of a girl. He turned his daughter into a son the best he could and it was something Hanzo grew up wanting to continue. It was where he felt comfortable and safe so he stayed a he and with hormones and surgery on his bow no existent breasts, he had easily passed without questions. 

Having his period was the worst time but Jesse was making it so much easier. He didn't know any man that would do what McCree was doing for him and what he had done every once a month since they met. 

"So, what do you say angel, wanna watch a movie and cuddle? Forget the report, Gabe can wait" 

Hanzo moved away from the desk and around the other side, his arms encircled the taller males waist and he face planted his chest. Strong arms rested on his shoulders as McCree kissed his forehead. Hanzo could get through it easier with his sensitive sweet cowboy. McCree never treated him like a lot of others did, he didn't make him feel like any part of him was a girl. Even when they had sex, Jesse was always so complimentary in a way that he never once felt like he had ever been a girl and Hanzo was even more willing to get pleasure from McCree via his 'man cave' he still prefered anal but that was how much Jesse meant to him. That he was the first person to ever be allowed to penetrate him elsewhere and not just with fingers or his tongue. 

"Will you fuck me in the ass after?" 

"Baby, I'll give you whatever you want. Especially fuckin' you in the ass" 

It wasn't exactly romantic but it was the way they spoke to each other and it was how they were. McCree was taking him over to where the tv and couch was set up and he was putting on their movie, sitting down and laying on his side so Hanzo could lay in front of him. He held onto McCree's arm and kept it right around him. His boyfriend was pressing kisses into his hair and making sure that he was thoroughly covered up with the blanket. 

He was a lucky man to have someone looking after him like Jesse was. He did everything that any woman would wish their man would do. 

Gabriel Reyes had at least done that right, raising Jesse to be a good man, to treat a lover with respect and kindness. He might not have always been a good man, McCree had done some questionable things, as they all had. They had done the worst of the worst but those things, the man that did them, Hanzo didn't see that man, he saw the side of Jesse that existed on a day to day basis. 

"I was thinkin' we got that mission next week. In Japan. I know that you miss it there and I know it's important for you...how 'bout we go see your old man" 

Hanzo had never mentioned them going up see Shojiro before. Ever since leaving and joining Blackwatch, he wasn't so sure he would even be welcome there. It was weird that Jesse would mention that, Hanzo looked over his shoulder toward McCree, questioning him with dark eyes.

"Well I can't ask you to marry me without askin' your old man first, right? He's already goin' to hate me as it is, got to at least try and get in his good books that way" 

"Are you crazy? He is definitely going to hate you and he will say no. Why would you try and get his permission for?" 

Hanzo hadn't even reacted to the fact Jesse had mentioned him asking the archer to marry him. They had talked about those sorts of things and he had said if he was going to get married it would be to Jesse. It was a terrible idea going to see Shojiro Shimada while they were there. Firstly McCree was American, secondly he was a criminal and thirdly he didn't come from money or any sort of recognisable family name, Hanzo's father would hate him for every reason. The only thing he would accept was that it was possible that Hanzo could still have children. His own, not adopted ones and he could get pregnant. 

Having his breasts removed had been the best day if his life and he had contemplated having a hysterectomy and bottom surgery so he could have a dick and be as physically male as possible but it was Jesse that had told him that it didn't matter what anatomy was in the inside or what was in his pants Hanzo was more man than any man he had met. His boyfriend made him feel like he was just a man and nothing different. McCree had always told him that he didn't need a dick to be a man, his big dick energy was just as if not more masculine. 

"'Cause I know that's somethin' important to you. It's a tradition and I'd be a real asshole if I didn't do it and if he says no, least I tried" 

"Jesse McCree. I didn't think you could surprise me anymore but you never cease to amaze me. If he doesn't say yes, I don't care. I'll take you for a husband" 

They were kissing, Hanzo moved his arm back so that his fingers were Jesse's hair, pulling him in close as they parted eachothers mouths and their tongues met. A hand rested on his hip, bringing his ass close to his boyfriends crotch. 

"On an unrelated note, don't 'spose you know how to being back the dead?" 

"In case he kills you?" 

Jesse nodded his head. Though Hanzo didn't think it would go that far it was a possibility. He wouldn't want that and Jesse's life was far more important then permission. 

"Yeah I mean I have been fuckin' his son before marriage...yeah...he ain't gonna like me at all" 

Hanzo traced the line of facial hair on McCree's face. Kissing his lips again softly. It would have meant a lot to him if McCree asked Shojiro for permission but it wasn't worth him losing his life for it. 

"I don't want you to ask him Jesse. I have been away from home for so long I feel like I am underestimating him and that he could do something drastic. Let's just get married" 

The cowboy cocked his brow as if he was wondering if it was some kind of test. Hanzo really shouldn't have made it seemed like his father's permission was that important. He would have rather married Jesse and tell Shojiro at a later date, if at all. 

"You mean that?"

Jesse finally spoke and Hanzo made it clear that he meant it. 

"But I'm not marrying you until you ask me first" 

"Hanzo Shimada. The most perfect of men. My sweetie, Hanny Bee, darlin', sugar tits, angel pie, honey bunny. Would you please make me the luckiest son of a bitch in the world and marry me?" 

Hanzo lightly chuckled, Jesse was truly ridiculous. Romantic but ridiculous. There was only one answer for that question. 

"It would be my honour. But I am not changing my name to Hanzo McCree"

"Yeah darlin' that's fair enough. I'll just be a Shimada"


End file.
